Kinesiology addresses physiological, mechanical, and psychological mechanisms related to human health. Applications of kinesiology include biomechanics, orthopedics, rehabilitation, and occupational therapy as well as sports and exercise. Weight-bearing health equipment systems are devices for implementing the kinesiological activities including those improving cardiovascular health.